Technical Field
This invention relates generally to an image processing system and more particularly to a post capture imagery processing system and a deployment interface of aerial captured spherical imagery.
State of the Art
Aerial photography is useful for many different purposes. For example, aerial photography is used for cartography, land-use planning, archaeology, movie production, environmental studies, surveillance, commercial advertising, conveyancing, artistic projects, and many other purposes. The imagery that is captured is often used with a geographic information system (“GIS”) to provide additional information.
Various business and entities are utilizing aerial imagery in order to market and provide better service to customers and the like by using GIS maps and the like. However, a system of effectively processing aerial spherical imagery after capture of the aerial imagery is lacking.
There is a lack of an interface of deploying aerial spherical imagery in order to provide a useful image that can be accessed by various industries and people.
Accordingly, there is a need for a post capture imagery processing system and an interface for deployment of aerial spherical imagery.